There has been much research effort directed to finding natural and synthetic materials having the requisite properties for use as tissue grafts. Surprisingly, it has been found that basement membranes (stroma) prepared from liver tissue of warm-blooded vertebrates by removing cellular components of the liver tissue exhibit certain mechanical and biotropic properties similar to that which has been reported for intestinal submucosal tissue in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,508; 5,281,422; and 5,275,826. It can be substituted for intestinal submucosa tissue in most, if not all, of the applications previously reported for intestinal submucosa, including enhancing wound healing, promoting endogenous tissue growth, stimulating cell proliferation and inducing cell differentiation.
The basement membrane of the liver is an extracellular matrix distinct from submucosal extracellular matrices. The liver basement membrane does not support an overlaying mucosa and is devoid of the laminate tissue structure in which submucosal extracellular matrices reside. The liver plays a central role in numerous regulatory processes in the body, including glucose metabolism, insulin regulation, anabolic processes for the musco-skeletal system and central nervous system and the maintenance of appropriate levels of circulating proteins essential for day to day homeostasis.
In one embodiment of the present invention, liver basement membranes are used to manufacture a non-immunogenic tissue graft composition for use in the repair of damaged or diseased tissues. The tissue graft composition of the present invention comprises the basement membrane of organ tissue of a warm-blooded vertebrate, for example, liver tissue, substantially free, preferably devoid, of all cells (e.g., hepatocytes and bile ductal cells) of said warm-blooded vertebrate. The present tissue graft composition can be implanted, or fluidized and injected, into a vertebrate host to contact damaged or defective tissues and induce the repair or replacement of said tissues. The compositions of the present invention can also be applied as a component of a wound dressing (ointment or bandage) in fluidized or solid form for topical application to promote wound healing. Alternatively, the liver tissue derived extracellular matrix can be utilized as a cell growth substrate for growing eukaryotic cells in vitro.